Champion
Champions are people trained to fight the Colossus as part of their service to the military branch under the same name. These individuals are selected from wealthy families to mandatorily serve in the military and are implanted with manufactured, gold-like implants called nodes on the nape of their necks that grant them with superhuman abilities like super strength, super speed and even psychokinesis. Abilities Super Strength A Champion can generate a field of light that radiates from around their body that acts as a border between the body and the object being carried which includes weapons, simulating super strength, and allows a Champion to deliver more damage to an enemy with just the field and their fists. The field of light also acts as a barrier against damage with more concentrated fields repelling more damage from enemy attacks and preventing injuries. Super Speed The simulation of super speed occurs when a Champion generates a force caused by the speed of light that propels them from the ground and can even assist a Champion when he or she is doing a normal sprint. This force allows a Champion to dodge enemy attacks and jump many meters in height, which coupled with a Champion's very fast reaction time, makes them very formidable opponents during battle. Psychokinesis The phenomenon of psychokinesis combines both techniques utilized for super strength and speed. The field of light, however, is extended from the body until it can hold beam weapons behind the person and instead of propelling the body the force caused by the speed of light propels the discs. Super Sight Activating nodes enhances a Champion's vision exceptionally, which discards the use of any type of eyewear during battle as long as the nodes are in use. Champions can also see an interface that allows them to identify their targets and aim their weapons' attacks for more precise and accurate fighting and increasing performance during battle.. Equipment Weapons Beams Beam weapons are typically shaped like discs with a bladed edge and a small circular hole in the center that allows concentrated energy beams to fire at a target. These discs are the only weapons that require psychokinesis in order to utilize them since they mostly levitate behind the user and are controlled mentally. They come in many designs that all vary in number, sizes and shapes. In addition, certain types of discs can also fire a continuous beam of energy with a large radius called blasts and a bullet-like beams called bursts. Blasts can be fired by combining the beams of multiple discs and bursts can be fired by separating a disc into two. Different types of discs can come in the form of overlapping discs that extend outward to form a spherical shape to fire long-distanced beams and a disc composed of multiple rings that spin on an axis to also form a spherical shape to fire more concentrated energy beams. The discs can also be used as projectiles with its bladed edge as the weapon. Some models also have spherical heads attached to the front side of the discs, evenly distanced between each other and between the edge and center, and can be fired with a chain attached to it to also deliver damage. Blunts Blunt weapons typically have a long handle that can also be loosened into segments like a chain and be used as a way to attack an enemy. Blades Blade weapons typically have a short handle and can produce circular shields from the hilt that can protect a Champion from enemy attacks. Chimaera System The Chimaera is currently in its trial phases and is composed of a pair of large hand and feet extensions. They are designed in the form of discs. When activated, each discs separate into two discs, allowing large, collapsible, bladed fingers to extend out on the hand extensions and collapsible, digitigrade legs to extend out of the feet extensions. Arm and leg armor also extend outward that reaches the shoulders and hips. The Chimera allows a Champion to deliver a very large damage output and sprint at a faster speed. Prototypes allowed the hands to fire beams from the palms and the feet were equipped with rockets before being scrapped due to issues of overheating. Cerberus System The Cerberus is also currently in its trial phases and is composed of life-size, human-shaped pawns that are controlled mentally by a Champion. The pawns are usually gray in color and aside from their ball joints on their shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees and ankles are very statue-like when not activated. Experienced Champions can control multiple pawns and have them perform different actions compared to beginner Champions who can control only one of two pawns at a time and only have them perform the same movements as the user. In addition, the pawns have large, tapered cylinders attached to their backs that house a small node. Two variants include pawns with four arms instead of two and pawns that have arms that levitate next to the shoulders instead of being attached that allow them to be launched from the pawn when prompted. Uniforms Service Uniform The service uniform for male Champions usually comprises of a blue, two-buttoned, double-vented coat; a white, straight-collared shirt; a red tie; a white, double-pleated pants; white, knee high socks and black dress boots. Female Champions' uniforms are similar, but females wear a red bow instead of a tie; a white, knife-pleated skirt; white stockings and black dress heels. In addition to the uniform, both males and females wear a red, waist length, cape with vertical ripple pleats attached to the left side of the yoke and a red, cowl with horizontal ripple pleats draped loosely on the right shoulder with both ends attached to the back and front side of the yoke. Different countries like India and China add additional embellishments to their Champions' uniforms like head wear. Combat Uniform